kanevafandomcom-20200214-history
User Generated Content (UGC)
One of the most exciting things about Kaneva is that the game allows users to upload unique content to further the statement that the game is a canvas. Uploading content is free to the user, and they can earn credits on the items (provided they are at World Fame level 50 or above). Each upload will have a base price based off of an already pre-set price or off of the amount of polygons and textures, but the user can add a commission to each upload to earn credits if they so choose. Clothing One of the first features granted to the users in the customization of the avatar was the ability to upload custome clothing through the modifying of a Kaneva template. A fig leaf is printed on the templates to show what is appropriate for the general pass or the access pass. The general pass clothing can be worn anywhere at anytime where as the access pass clothing can only be worn is places designated for access pass holding users. Any clothing uploaded can be changed to access pass or deleted all-together by a Kaneva employee if the upload has been reported, so following the fig leaf helps all people involved. The major downside to the templates is that they are modified upper and lower body parts, so if a user wants to upload a clothing that shows off a little bit of skin, they have to apply a skin tone that may or may not match the avatar completely (thus creates a seam). It is because of this that transparancies aren't feasible because it would show a hole in the avatar. Dynamic Objects Users that have created objects through 3D modeling programs can import their items into the world. Any program can be used to create the objects but the file extention that is used is .dae; the most popular programs are Googel Sketchup, 3DS Maxx, and Blender. The most widely used version of Sketchup that is advised for the use of dynamic objects is 7.0 or below because the newer versions will not import correctly. Accessories A user can further customize their avatar by uploading accessories that help make them stand out from the rest. Anything can be worn as an accessory, as long as it fits within the personal space configuration. Such that are available are: *Custom hair *Headwear *Body Jewelry *Necklaces *Customized faces/makeup *Armor *Bracelets *Rings *Belts/holsters *Boots *Weapons *And many other misc. items that don't have a category When using Sketchup to make an accessory, it is advisable to use version 7.1 or higher, but if you use 8.0, you should use only one texture or else the model will appear incomplete. Emotes Kaneva provides an animation template that a user can load through 3DS Max and create their own emote. Animation If a user has created an animation to accompany a dynamic object they created, the animation can be uploaded as well and is sold separately from the dynamic object.